


6.16 "Heralds Of War 1"

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Series: Warp 5 Complex Virtual Season 6 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Virtual Season/Series, Warp 5 Complex Virtual Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-13
Updated: 2007-04-13
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: In a mysterious region of space, Enterprise goes to the assistance of a Boomer ship that has stumbled across a strange device that could tip the balance of power and help Earth defy the Romulans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Beta: Kylie Lee  


* * *

Captain Jonathan Archer needed to make a log entry, but he paused to look out the window as he gathered his thoughts. The last few weeks had been filled with an almost unbelievable number of events, many of which could have long-lasting consequences. It was incredible how much history he and his crew had witnessed in the span of a few short months.

Despite his satisfaction with certain accomplishments--especially the signing of a treaty between Earth, Denobula, and the Boomer Alliance--he was also aware there were threats that could undermine what had been achieved. The unprovoked attack on Starbase 1 as well as the discovery of a hidden weapons cache were only the latest examples of the biggest threat--the Romulans--to allied species in this quadrant of space. It seemed like Romulans were cropping up every time something was proposed that could help build better alliances or make Earth stronger.

Archer turned his back on the view of the stars outside and thumbed the button to start the entry. "Captain's log," he began. "We have begun analyzing data relayed to us by the _Horizon_ , Boomer Captain Paul Mayweather's ship. He and his crew have come across some unusual readings."

The data had actually been sent to Ensign Travis Mayweather. Sending the transmission to _Enterprise_ 's helmsman was just one of the methods the Boomers used to avoid undue suspicion on the part of anyone who might intercept such messages. The information about the strange readings had been piggybacked on an innocuous letter from one brother to another. Unless someone knew to look for it, it would pass unnoticed.

Archer continued, " _Horizon_ doesn't have the sophisticated scanners of a Starfleet vessel, and the information they sent us wasn't clear. The fact that Commander T'Pol and Commander Tucker were able to get anything out of it at all is a testament to their abilities. They've been able to determine that the scans are of a satellite of some kind. Although they can't say with any certainty, they believe it has more than one purpose. It has sophisticated communications technology, but it also has some sort of shielding, which may explain why they can't interpret some of the data.

"We're on our way to rendezvous with the _Horizon_ near the location where they took the scans. Further study may allow us to unlock some of the device's secrets. We may be able to put what we learn to good use."

Archer paused the log entry and returned to gazing at the stars. He had mixed emotions about this latest development. The prospect of obtaining advanced alien technology was exciting. But some time back, he and Commander Trip Tucker had gone to investigate another unknown piece of alien space hardware, and their shuttlepod had been shot down by that piece of technology. He had come close to dying, and only Tucker's stubborn refusal to give in had kept him alive until _Enterprise_ had found them. Even after that daunting experience, the lure of unknown technology was too tempting to ignore. Anything they could find to better protect Earth was worth investigating.

As far at Tucker and T'Pol could tell, the readings did not indicate weaponry on the device found by the _Horizon_ , but armament could be something the satellite's shielding was hiding.

"If the satellite is of similar design to what damaged our shuttlepod," Archer concluded, "Paul Mayweather is a very lucky man. If the satellite had fired on the _Horizon_ , the ship could have been destroyed and everyone killed. Instead of a rendezvous, we'd be going to collect what was left of them."

Archer sat for a time after ending the log entry. He remembered a similar situation from just a few months ago. The entire crew of a Starfleet ship had been killed in a plot to derail the Denobulan negotiations. In the course of investigating the _Sarajevo_ 's disappearance, they'd come across its crew's remains on a planet with an unbreathable atmosphere, where the Romulans had left them to die. Retrieving bodies was a sad duty that Archer had no wish to repeat in the near future.

* * *

Upon the two ships' rendezvous, Ensign Travis Mayweather took a shuttlepod to pick up his brother from his ship and bring him back to _Enterprise_. This was the second time in two months that the brothers had been together, which was an unusual circumstance in itself, since they often went years without seeing each other. There was the usual brotherly banter between them, along with some gossiping about both ships' personnel, but by the time _Enterprise_ 's helmsman escorted Paul to the command center, he had gotten the feeling that something was bothering his brother.

The others gathered in the command center--Archer, T'Pol, and Tucker- -listened avidly as Paul related the _Horizon_ s encounter with the alien satellite. As his brother spoke, Mayweather compared it to what they'd discussed. The slight differences in emphasis, a detail or two left out, and he became certain that not only was something bothering Paul, but he was also trying to hide something. He stood with his arms crossed and listened as first Archer, then Tucker, put in questions, and considered.

Boomers were friendly and open, but they were independent. They didn't like being told what to do. And that meant that although they had been working with Starfleet, giving them information from the Boomer's wide-ranging transponder network, they did so because they themselves got something out of it. Paul in particular had always been critical of Starfleet and hadn't been pleased when Travis had joined. In Paul's eyes--and in the eyes of many Boomers--Starfleet was run by a bunch of desk jockeys who created a bevy of unwanted rules and regulations, at least in Earth's sphere of influence.

Mayweather knew Paul's opinions, but he'd thought that he'd set that aside after the Romulan crisis had become clear. He couldn't help but admire his brother's audacity. Paul was trying to pull something over on the officers at the meeting. The Boomer captain was being careful as he spun his tale about finding the satellite. The biggest clue was Paul's apparent eagerness to answer all their questions. Given his usual reticence, this alone was a blaring klaxon. Mayweather could tell something was off with his brother's recitation.

According to Paul, the _Horizon_ had left Starbase 1 with a load of duranium alloy. Unfortunately, the _Horizon_ had fallen behind schedule because of repairs that had to be made after it had taken minor damage in the attack at Starbase 1. Paul had made the decision to cut across a sector of space referred to as the Ghost Abyss to shorten their journey. That's when they ran into trouble.

"We began experiencing sensor malfunctions," Paul said. "At least, we thought we were. Mom worked around the clock to fix the glitches, only to finally figure out that there was nothing wrong with the sensors. A ghost that kept showing up on sensors wasn't a malfunction at all. There was actually something out there-- something besides that satellite we found."

"A ghost?" Archer asked, making Mayweather smile.

"That's what we called it. It would appear and then disappear from our sensors. And since we were in the Ghost Abyss..." Paul shrugged as he let his words trail off.

Archer glanced at his officers. Mayweather knew they were all thinking the same thing. It hadn't been too long ago that they'd had a run-in with their own sensor ghost. It had ultimately turned out to be a Romulan vessel.

T'Pol sought further clarification. "This 'ghost' wasn't caused by the readings from the satellite?"

"Not that we could tell," Paul responded promptly. "That's one of the reasons I sent the information to you directly, instead of waiting until we rendezvoused."

"I am curious," T'Pol said, tilting her head. "Why is that area called the 'Ghost Abyss'?"

Mayweather himself was able to supply the information. "It's not a formal name marked on any charts or anything. It's just an old name given to a region of space near here. Boomers tend to avoid it because it's not worth the hassle of going through it."

Paul nodded in confirmation. "That's right. When a ship enters the Abyss, there's a good chance it will have all kinds of system malfunctions. In fact, that's what I thought our problem was with the sensors. It's not unusual for something like that to happen there. And there have been reports of ships being attacked by something invisible. I know of at least one ship that went into the Ghost Abyss and has never been heard from again."

Mayweather was surprised his brother had taken the _Horizon_ into the Ghost Abyss, but he could understand the pressure of delivering cargo on time. He remembered the single time his family's ship had gone into the Abyss. He had been no more than six years old. His father, faced with the possibility they'd lose part of their payment if they arrived late at their destination, had made the decision to go through the Abyss instead of skirting it. For the first day, everything had been fine. That night, however, Mayweather had woken to a first-level alert as all hell had broken loose. Environmental systems, propulsion, navigation--everything had quit working properly. His parents and the crew had worked frantically to restore the engines so they could get back out. It had been one of the scariest things that had ever happened to him as a child.

"Sort of like the Bermuda Triangle on Earth," Tucker commented.

"It was a gamble to go in the Ghost Abyss," Paul said, "but it paid off. Not only did we manage to get back out, but we got this." He handed a data disk to Archer. "Even closer scans of that satellite. We managed to take these after we sent the first batch."

Archer contemplated the disk he held between his fingers before handing it to T'Pol. The Vulcan first officer moved over to a terminal and inserted the disk, the contents of which were projected onto one of the many screens in the command center. As the others watched information scroll down the screen, Mayweather glanced at his brother. Paul seemed very pleased with himself.

Tucker, his face alight with curiosity, whistled as he took in what the screen was showing. T'Pol, too, gazed intently at the data.

"We managed to take a lot of scans from close proximity," Paul said proudly. "We've looked at them, but I was wondering whether Commanders Tucker and T'Pol could analyze them. You have better equipment over here. Besides, if we get any answers from the scans, then we won't have to go back to the satellite." At this, Mayweather looked questioningly at his brother, who caught his gaze and said grudgingly, "We did have some trouble getting back out of the Abyss-- minor problems with some of the secondary systems. You'd probably experience the same thing."

That was more like his brother, Mayweather thought. Paul sounded positively defensive, not to mention overly cautious.

Archer, meanwhile, nodded his understanding and turned to the two officers in front of the screen. "T'Pol? Trip?"

T'Pol responded with a dip of her head to indicate her willingness to analyze the data. Tucker answered, "No problem, Cap'n. I can't wait to find out what makes that thing tick, especially if it's like that one that shot us done in the shuttlepod. I can get started on it right away."

"Get to it, then. Make sure Doctor Phlox sees this, too, in case that thing is emitting anything," Archer said. He turned to the Boomer captain. "Do you have any more surprises for us?"

Paul shook his head. "I'd appreciate you letting me know anything you find out."

"Of course," Archer said. "In fact, it probably would be a good idea to accompany you back to the Abyss."

Paul raised his eyebrows as he faced Archer. "There's no need--" he began.

Archer held up a hand. "You're behind schedule as it is. I'm assuming you want to get back on your way, using the shortest flight path. We can analyze the data while we're escorting you, and we can take our own scans of the satellite when we get to its location."

Mayweather noticed that his brother didn't look happy, but couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was Paul's pride working against him in two ways--accepting outside help and admitting it had been a mistake to go into the Abyss in the first place, despite what they'd stumbled across. Knowing his brother, he wouldn't be surprised if Paul was planning to go the long way around the Abyss now in order to avoid risking more malfunctions, even if he got behind schedule. Still, Mayweather believed there was more to Paul's reluctance than was obvious.

Before Paul could come up with a reason not to accept Archer's offer, T'Pol spoke up. "Do you think it is wise to enter the Ghost Abyss, Captain?"

"Remember one of the agreements that came out of the negotiations on Denobula?" Archer reminded her. "When possible, allied vessels are to travel together for mutual support and protection. Anything else? All right. Trip, T'Pol, I'd like a preliminary analysis in two hours. Dismissed."

Paul, whose rigid body posture indicated that he wasn't happy, turned and headed for the door. Mayweather made to follow him, but the captain's voice called him back.

"Travis, why don't you visit with your family on their ship for a while?" Archer called. "But I want you back here before we enter the Ghost Abyss."

"Thank you, sir," Mayweather said and hurried after his brother. He wondered if he wasn't the only one who had picked up on Paul's prevarication, and that was why Archer had suggested he spend some time on the _Horizon_. Even if his commanding officer hadn't suggested it, Mayweather would have asked permission to do so. He needed to find out what was going on with Paul.

* * *

As _Enterprise_ headed for the edge of the Ghost Abyss under impulse power, Ensign Hoshi Sato monitored transmission frequencies at her station on the bridge. The spooky name of the region of space was enough to make a person wonder. She suspected that its name was the reason she felt uneasy. She could understand why Paul Mayweather had taken his ship into the mysterious region of space--he had been running behind schedule and had tried to take a shortcut. She could also understand why they were going there now. As a Starfleet officer, she knew there was much that might be learned from the technology of an alien satellite. But she also knew that strange, unexplainable things happened in the Abyss, and it was her opinion that enough strange, unexplainable things had happened lately. She'd been attacked recently herself by a mysterious animal, and before that, she'd suffered bad dreams. What would happen if they were attacked by the mysterious forces said to lurk in the area?

A high-pitched squealing suddenly erupted in her earpiece, and she yanked the offending device out of her ear, staring balefully at it even as she turned down the volume.

From the captain's chair, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed said, "Ensign?"

As she rubbed her abused ear, Sato said, "I've been monitoring random frequencies, like the captain ordered, when I picked up this horrendous noise. It's like feedback. Very, very loud feedback."

"Any idea what caused it?" he asked.

Still rubbing her ear, she shook her head. "No, but I'll find the frequency and isolate it." She called up the last dozen random frequency listings and, volume carefully set low, she began screening them individually. She found the correct frequency on the first try.

"Sir?" Lieutenant Hess called. The second in command of the engineering area was working on one of the consoles on the bridge, and equipment lay scattered at her feet. "I've been realigning and recalibrating the aft sensors. That sound came over Ensign Sato's earpiece just as I finished the recalibrations. It could be just coincidence." Her tone indicated she didn't think there was a connection, but that she had to offer the explanation anyway.

Reed looked skeptical as well. "May I, Ensign?" he asked Sato as he walked to Sato's station. He held out his hand for the earpiece. Sato handed it over and watched anxiously as he held it up to his own ear. She expected some sort of reaction from Reed when he heard the noise, but he didn't even wince.

He removed the device and extended it to her. "Do you recognize it?" he asked as she took it back.

For a second, Sato thought he was making a joke. Then she realized he'd heard something other than feedback on the earpiece. She cautiously inserted the earpiece. Now that she actually listened, instead of merely reacting to its loudness, instead of the high- pitched squeal, she could make out a grating, mechanical-sounding voice in a language she didn't recognize. As she listened, she could pick out a pattern to the sounds: language. "No, I don't recognize it," she said. She frowned as she realized that it repeated. "But I think it's an automated message."

"What were the sensors locked onto when you finished recalibrating?" Reed asked Hess.

"The _Horizon_ , sir," she answered. "Specifically, one of their cargo modules. Here." Hess pushed a button on her console, and the viewscreen suddenly shifted from a view of space to a close-up of the last module attached to the Boomer ship's cargo train.

"What do the scans show?" Reed asked.

Hess quickly checked the panel in front of her, only to look back up in surprise. "I'm not sure, sir. I've never seen anything like this."

Reed strode along the upper walkway to the engineering station. Peering over Hess's shoulder, he looked at the readouts. One long glance and he reached for the comm panel, opened a channel, and said, "Bridge to Commander Tucker."

* * *

Mayweather had been on board the _Horizon_ for a couple of hours and still hadn't figured out what game his brother was playing. Paul seemed alternately edgy and elated. It was as if he'd done something he shouldn't have, and was proud of it.

His mother's behavior was puzzling, too. Rianna Mayweather, chief engineer and medic of the family's ship, hadn't talked much after her initial greeting when she'd hugged him and asked how he was. Mayweather gave up trying to converse with her after a series of questions only got him short, uninformative answers. Something was bothering her, but as with Paul, he didn't have a clue what it was.

"So," Mayweather said to his brother as he polished off a large slice of apple pie in the ship's small dining room, "what happened between you and Lisa Kearney?"

Paul, sitting across from him at the table, returned his brother's unabashed interest with a carefully bland expression. Turning to his mother, Mayweather saw her first genuine smile since he'd stepped on board. Their mother had been playing matchmaker for Paul and Kearney, captain of the Boomer ship _Fortitude_.

"They're getting along just fine," Rianna said. She began humming "Two Birdies Sitting in a Tree." Paul tried to shush his mother, but her smile only got bigger.

"Really?" asked Mayweather.

A smile slowly appeared on his brother's face. "Maybe not as far along as Mom would like," Paul admitted, adding, "but quite nicely, if I do say so myself."

Mayweather laughed, both at Paul's response and a sudden inspiration. "At least Lisa seems to be having a good influence on you."

Paul frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she's always nice and polite, and I think it's rubbing off on you. You were nice and polite with Captain Archer and the rest of us Starfleet types today. But," he added, deliberately putting a sharp edge to his voice and looking steadily as his brother, "I think there's a reason you're acting that way."

Paul's smile froze in place. Mayweather could see the tension in his eyes. He glanced at his mother, only to have her look away, her earlier happy mood gone.

Mayweather looked back at his brother. "Don't deny it," he said, willing to risk an argument to find out what was going on. "You're hiding something. After your performance this morning in the command center, I'm about ready to go back to _Enterprise_ and tell Captain Archer you haven't been telling the truth."

His brother and mother traded a worried glance. "Tell him," Rianna urged Paul.

"Tell me what?" Mayweather pressed.

Paul sighed heavily. "It's not so much that I haven't told the truth. I just haven't told all of it." He got to his feet. "Come on. It's easier to show you."

Mayweather followed Paul out of the dining area, his mother trailing them. When Mayweather cast a glance over his shoulder at her, the smile she gave him seemed forced.

Paul led them to the airlock that connected the ship with the first cargo module. Freighters were designed so that individual cargo modules could be attached, one after the other, behind the control section of the ship. The bridge, living quarters, engines, and pretty much everything else that the crew needed for living and working were located in the first section. Everything else in the modules behind the main section was payload.

Mayweather held his tongue as they stepped into the first cargo module, wondering what it was that his brother was taking him to see. But Paul didn't hesitate or even deviate from the main corridor that led them to the next connecting airlock passage. When they were children, he and his brother had used to try to outdo each other, seeing who could get from one end of the ship to the other the fastest. The darn airlocks had been the biggest obstacle to winning the races--Mayweather could run faster than his brother, but he always had trouble getting the heavy manual airlock doors open and then shut, at least until he had had a growth spurt and shot up taller than his brother.

The remembrance of childhood activities took long enough that they were through the first cargo module and into the second before Mayweather wondered again what they were taking him to see. But they didn't stop in this module, nor in the next. The lights marked their passage, coming on automatically in each module they entered and turning off as they exited. Mayweather's anxiety increased the farther they went. Paul didn't speak, and Mayweather decided not to break the silence, even as they entered yet another module.

Finally, at the entrance to what was by Mayweather's count the last cargo module, Paul stopped, his hand on the latch, and said, "It's in here." He spun the hatch wheel, opened the door, and led the way through.

Mayweather didn't see anything unusual as he entered. Cargo boxes and shipping crates were stacked and tied down neatly in rows. Everything looked as it should. Paul led the way up a ladder to a catwalk overlooking the cavernous storage area. He stopped midway along the catwalk and pointed toward something on the deck below. "There it is," he said.

Mayweather looked down and gasped. Below him, off to one side and surrounded by cargo containers, was the satellite _Horizon_ had encountered in the Ghost Abyss. He recognized it from the scans Paul had brought over to _Enterprise_. It was diamond shaped and coated with some sort of reflective material. As he moved to get a better view, it seemed to him that it bent light in such a way as if trying to blend in with its surroundings. The best he could tell, it was no taller than he was, and it had no obvious control mechanisms on the outside.

He turned to stare incredulously at his brother. "I can't believe you did this."

His brother grinned like the Cheshire cat. "I can't, either," he said and bounced happily on the balls of his feet.

Mayweather turned to Rianna, who had followed them up the ladder onto the catwalk. "Mom? You let him do this?"

Rianna shrugged. "Your brother is the captain, Travis. I can advise him, but any decisions are ultimately made by him." She paused to look sadly at her other son. "Even if I don't agree with those decisions."

Mayweather put both his hands on the catwalk rail and peered down at the satellite as he tried to control his temper. How could his brother have done something so foolish? Didn't he realize the risk he was taking? A similar satellite had almost destroyed one of _Enterprise_ 's shuttlepods, and had even fired on the ship itself. Bringing a piece of unknown technology aboard and storing it in a cargo bay--it was a terrible idea. _Horizon_ was no _Enterprise_ ; it was a cargo ship. It lacked any of the sensors, technology, or personnel that would permit proper analysis. Even more incredible was that his brother, who generally took the safest course of action, had done something as stupid as this.

As if seeking to mollify him, Paul said, "I didn't plan to salvage it, you know. Not when we first came across it. I was more worried about getting out of the Ghost Abyss without taking too much damage. We were still doing some repairs after we took fire at Starbase 1."

Mayweather grunted and gripped the handrail tighter. "Well, getting out would've been the smart thing to do."

"And we did--we did get out without much damage, and I was going to leave it at that. But Mom did some analysis of her own on the first set of scans we took, after I sent them to you. I realized that your captain would probably go into the Abyss and retrieve the satellite." Paul's voice became hard. "We found it first, and under salvage law, it belongs to us. So we went back into the Abyss to claim what was ours."

Mayweather still didn't understand why the piece of alien technology was so important to his brother that he'd risk his ship and crew for it, never mind that salvage laws could be disputed by whoever owned the satellite. "Why do you want it so badly?"

"Look at it, Travis!" Paul all but shouted as he pointed at the device in the cargo hold. "Who knows what secrets it can show us? If we can figure out how it does that...that...shielding thing that makes it so hard to see, can you imagine what it would mean for a ship like this? If Naausican raiders or even Romulans tried to attack us, we could just vanish before their eyes and do some fancy evasive maneuvers."

Mayweather wished he could make his brother realize just how incredibly lucky he'd been. He had thought he knew Paul, but apparently was no longer the case. After their sister had declined to take over the ship, his sane, play-it-safe brother had seemed the best choice to take over as the _Horizon_ 's captain after the death of their father, for all his hot-headedness and lack of experience. But he'd changed into a hardened, devious man willing to gamble his ship and crew for something that could have killed them all.

"You know about the alien satellite that shot down one of our shuttlepods, don't you?" Mayweather asked. "This is the same type of technology."

"But it didn't shoot at us," Paul countered. "I thought it was worth the chance." He paused to glance at their mother, who stood a few paces away, apparently unwilling to join in their conversation. "Once your crewmates have figured out how this thing works, I'm going to have Mom tear it down. Then we can try to adapt whatever it can do to be used with _Horizon_."

Mayweather was at a loss for words. He could understand Paul's reasoning, but this was a cargo ship, for pity's sake. The Boomer crew might be self-reliant, but they weren't trained to deal with things like this. The personnel on _Enterprise_ were the ones who should be handling it. But his brother was right on one point, at least. The shielding the satellite used could be a wonderful innovation. If they could figure out how it worked, the Romulans would no longer have the advantage with their cloaking technology. And cloaking was ideal for ships with limited armament--like Boomer cargo ships.

"You know I have to tell Captain Archer about this." Mayweather turned to leave.

Paul's hand shot out and grabbed his arm, preventing him from moving off. "I knew you'd say that, brother. You're Starfleet now. But remember where your roots are." When Mayweather glanced down at the fingers wrapped around his upper arm, Paul dropped his hand and said in a low voice, "We need this, Travis. Starfleet has some pretty fancy technology, but have you ever seen any of that on a Boomer ship? We have to come up with better ways to protect ourselves, because we can't always count on Starfleet to be around to do it for us. Not that we want them to be," he finished with a smirk.

Mayweather didn't trust himself to say anything as he left. He strode through cargo module after cargo module, airlocks slamming behind him, as he made his way to the docking port, climbed into the shuttlepod, and sat in the pilot's seat. His hand halted over the button to power up the little craft. With a sigh, he leaned back in the pilot's seat and closed his eyes as he tried to calm his roiling emotions. His brother was going to make him choose between Starfleet and his family.

* * *

"Seems like it's taking an awful long time to get to the Ghost Abyss," Tucker commented to Reed over a dinner of fried chicken. It always amused Tucker to watch Reed eat fried chicken with a knife and fork, instead of with his fingers. "Warp would have us there in an hour."

"It gives us time to check all the sensors," Reed reminded him. "You're the one who suggested we recalibrate all of them."

"Just doin' my job." Tucker forked up some green beans. "If we finish early, we can move up the timetable. But I do want those sensors in tip-top shape so when all hell breaks loose, we know where we stand." A recent turn of events meant that entering the Ghost Abyss may not be necessary, but somehow, he had a feeling they'd be heading in. He started as he heard his name. "Was that me?" he asked, tossing aside his napkin and rising.

"Hoshi's paging you," Reed said.

Tucker went to answer at the comm panel by the door. "Sir," came Sato's voice in answer to his inquiry. "You wanted to know when Travis was on his way back from the _Horizon_. The shuttlepod should be in the launch bay in about ten minutes."

"Thanks, Hoshi," Tucker said and cut the connection so fast it was almost rude. He had picked up on her curiosity, but if she couldn't ask, he didn't have to make up a lie. As it was, only he and Reed knew why he was keeping tabs on their helmsman.

Tucker headed back to the table to finish off the last few bites of his fried chicken. He estimated that he had just enough time to finish what was left and get to the launch bay before the shuttlepod was pulled in and Mayweather finished the postflight check. "Travis is back," he told Reed, who had politely pretended not to hear what had transpired.

"I can accompany you to the launch bay," Reed offered, his gaze reflecting the same concern that Tucker felt.

"No," Tucker said. "I think I can handle this alone. I want to give him a chance to 'fess up before I accuse him of anything. Not that we think he's done anything wrong."

Reed nodded in agreement. "You're right. But if you need another person to talk to him, let me know."

"If you show up, Malcolm, he _will_ think he's in some sort of serious trouble," Tucker pointed out.

Reed chuckled. "Call me if you need to scare the information out of him, then. I can be very threatening."

Tucker managed a rueful grin in return. Reed didn't know the half of it. "I hope I don't have to take you up on that."

Tucker was waiting in the upper level control room of the launch bay when Mayweather stepped out of the shuttlepod. The fact that Mayweather could have remained on his family's ship for several more hours before they reached the Ghost Abyss gave him some hope that this wasn't going to be as difficult as it could be. "Travis, wait up!" he called over his shoulder as he clambered down the ladder from the control room level.

Mayweather paused, waiting for his superior officer to join him. "Sir?" he asked as Tucker approached.

"Did you have a nice visit with your family?" Tucker asked.

"Yes, sir. I did."

Tucker studied the other man closely. Mayweather's usual good humor was missing. In fact, he looked worried. Tucker decided not to waste any time beating around the bush. "Travis, I'm on my way to see the captain, and I think it would be a good idea if you came along."

When Mayweather didn't seem the least bit surprised by this request, Tucker knew he had been right. The helmsman now knew that he was aware of what was in the _Horizon_ 's last cargo module, thanks to Hess's sensor diagnostics. Tucker fell in with Mayweather, and as they moved toward the door of the launch bay, Tucker said, "I should have realized it when your brother gave us the second set of sensor readings. They were so close that they had to be taken from point- blank range. But it wasn't until we scanned the _Horizon_ and saw the same electromagnetic anomalies and traces of the same unknown materials that I realized the alien satellite is in one of the cargo holds over there."

"You scanned my family's ship?" Mayweather asked, his eyes widening at the breach of unwritten interstellar etiquette.

"We were realigning the sensors in preparation for going into the Abyss. You know it's standard procedure to lock them on something when that's being done, Travis," Tucker said, not unkindly. "The _Horizon_ was the closest object."

The helmsman visibly deflated. Tucker kept his own counsel as they boarded the turbolift that would take them to the bridge. Mayweather was a good man; he'd make to the correct decision. All Tucker had done was prod him to get him moving, but Mayweather would have to do the rest on his own.

Tucker watched as Mayweather's face betrayed his inner conflict. Although he hadn't voiced the words, the helmsman had as good as come out and said the satellite was on his family's ship. Finally, Mayweather said, "Sir, I--"

Tucker held up a hand. "Travis, it's all right. I just think the captain would appreciate it if you told him before I did." He glanced at the indicator in the turbolift and saw that they were almost to the bridge. "In case anyone in your family wonders," he said, "you didn't rat on them. We'd already figured it out before you got back to _Enterprise_."

Mayweather nodded and, as the turbolift door opened, a relieved smile crossed his face. Tucker was glad to see a renewed spring in the helmsman's gait as he stepped out onto the bridge. Mayweather was going to do the right thing, and Tucker hoped his family wouldn't hold it against him.

* * *

T'Pol was well into her report to the captain when Tucker and Mayweather entered the command center. She paused only to acknowledge their arrival, then continued to relate the findings of her analysis of the satellite. She wondered why the helmsman was back on board. It would be several more hours before they reached the supposed boundary of the Ghost Abyss. In her experience, related humans who were not often in each other's proximity would seize any opportunity to spend time together. Had she been asked, she would have said it would be likely that Mayweather would not have returned until the last possible moment.

"Our surmise--that this satellite was manufactured by the same species as the device that was responsible for disabling Shuttlepod One--was proven correct," she informed Archer. "The similarities are too numerous for it not to be. However, contrary to that other device, the primary purpose of this device does not appear to be offensive in nature."

She paused to glance at the notes on the data PADD she held. From the corner of her eye, she could see Mayweather shift uneasily on his feet. Tucker smiled at him in a way that she'd come to recognize as something meant to be either encouraging or supportive.

Resuming her narrative, she said to Archer, "The presence of certain communications components indicates that it was used as an amplifier for long-rang communication, possibly part of a larger network. In addition, not only does it appear to have electromagnetic shielding, it also seems to have defensive capabilities far superior to _Enterprise_ 's."

Archer rubbed his chin as he looked at a picture of the device on one of the wall-mounted viewscreens. "What amazes me," he said, "is that the _Horizon_ was able to get such detailed scans. Their scanners aren't nearly as sophisticated as ours. They must have been awfully close."

A strangled sound came from Mayweather, and T'Pol looked to see if he was in distress. Apparently the captain was concerned as well, for he said, "Travis?"

Mayweather ducked his head, and Tucker took a step closer to the helmsman in what T'Pol recognized as another human supportive gesture.

"Sir," Mayweather said, "the reason the scans are so good is that..." He paused to take a deep breath, then hurriedly said, "The satellite is in one of _Horizon_ 's cargo modules."

T'Pol raised one eyebrow at this information. The captain, as was to be expected, was more vocal in his surprise. "In one of their cargo modules?" he asked incredulously. He turned to pace a few steps, then turned and paced back to glare at Mayweather. "When were they going to tell us about that little detail?"

Tucker cleared his throat. "Hess came across readings when she was recalibrating the scanners that indicated the satellite was onboard the _Horizon_. I was on my way to tell you, sir, when Ensign Mayweather came back from the _Horizon_ and confirmed what we'd found out."

"So Captain Mayweather allowed us to think the satellite was still in the Ghost Abyss," Archer said testily. "It's a damn good thing there's a sensor anomaly to investigate there, or I'd be even madder about this wasted trip we're making. Is there anything else I ought to know about?" This last question was directed at Mayweather, who shook his head.

T'Pol had finished her report, but the revelation that the satellite was on board the _Horizon_ brought a new set of variables into play. "I believe there is indeed something else," she said. Archer shifted his glare to her, so she equivocated as much as her Vulcan heritage would allow. "This is purely speculation, but likely possible. We know the satellite has communications functions. Ensign Sato reported receiving a transmission of unknown origin a few hours ago. The strength of the signal indicates the source is not far away." She stopped, waiting for Archer to draw his own conclusion.

After a moment, he asked, "You're saying the satellite is sending out a signal of some sort? Communication?"

"Yes, sir."

"So it's not as disabled as we'd believed," Archer mused. "The question is, what kind of signal is it?"

"Could be a warning buoy," Tucker suggested, although without much confidence. He looked more closely at the data displayed on one of the consoles. "Malcolm mentioned that it was really loud, like static. Maybe that's part of the warning."

The door to the command center opened to admit Sato. By the tenseness of her shoulders and her rapid pace, T'Pol knew the communications officer was not bearing good news. Whatever it was, it must be important; otherwise Sato wouldn't have left her communications console.

"Sir?" Sato said. "I haven't been able to translate the repeating transmission in its entirety, but I think it includes numbers."

"Coordinates?" Archer asked.

"I don't think so, sir," Sato said. "It's more like a...countdown. And what little I have been able to figure out indicates it's sending a distress signal."

"It's damaged, and it's calling for help," Archer suggested, and Sato nodded.

"That may not be all," T'Pol said, moving over to another console to call up some of the scans taken by _Horizon_. She didn't want to be the bearer of more bad news, but it could not be avoided. She found the particular scan she wanted. Tucker and Archer quickly crowded in on either side of her, both of them looking down at the information on the console's screen.

"I had believed an energy buildup recorded by the scans was merely a result of the damage sustained by the satellite," T'Pol explained as a red line edged upward on a graph on the screen. "However, because the buildup appears to be of a controlled nature, and because it is accompanied by what Ensign Sato believes is a distress call, there is only one logical conclusion. It will self-destruct if it isn't repaired."

There was stunned silence for a few moments until Mayweather spoke up. "Sir, we've got to let my brother know about this!"

"We will, Travis," Archer promised. "T'Pol, can you calculate how long it will be before the satellite self-destructs?"

T'Pol, her gaze on the screen, tilted her head marginally in a sign of indecision. "Not with any certainty. Mr. Reed has more experience with such mechanisms than I. His input could be invaluable."

"Get him to help you," he ordered her. He faced Mayweather. "Your brother has some explaining to do."

* * *

Archer glared at the image of Paul Mayweather on his ready room computer's viewscreen. He'd already made his anger clear at the Boomer captain's deception, but it was having no effect on the stubborn man. He'd adamantly refused to turn over the satellite to _Enterprise_ , despite being informed that the satellite could explode at any time.

"Don't you understand the danger you're in?" Archer asked.

"Don't you understand what this could mean for cargo shipping if we can figure out how that shielding works?" Paul countered. "I think the benefits to be gained far outweigh the risks."

Archer tried one last time. "It's going to blow up. We don't know when exactly, but we are certain that if it's not repaired, it's going to self-destruct, and it will take your ship and crew along with it."

Paul hesitated, and Archer thought he might give in. But then a new light came into the Boomer's eyes as he unflinchingly stared back. "The same could happen to your ship, Captain Archer. It's better if it stays here." His voice took on a reasonable tone. "If there's any indication that the self-destruct is imminent, we can detach the last cargo module and set it free within just a few moments. The cargo module has dedicated thrusters. We could have it hundreds of k's out in seconds. Could you get the satellite off your ship that fast?"

Archer blinked. Paul had a point. If they brought the satellite on board _Enterprise_ , they'd want to move it to a cargo bay or even engineering to work on it. They could probably use the transporter to move it, but then they'd have to work on it in the transporter bay, which would involve moving a lot of heavy equipment around. Plus there was no telling what transportation might do to the device's already damaged systems.

"All right," Archer conceded. "But you're going to allow my chief engineer to come over there to see if he can figure out how to stop the self-destruct sequence."

For a moment, Archer thought Paul was going to refuse, but at last Paul nodded, saying, "The sooner the better. We'll both get something out of this, Captain Archer. You'll see." Then he cut the connection on his end.

Archer slammed his fist on his desktop as the screen faded to black. He hoped what they got wasn't a very big bang.

* * *

Tucker was annoyed. He'd come over to the _Horizon_ to see what he could find out firsthand about the satellite to help stop the self- destruct sequence, but unless Paul Mayweather quit breathing down his neck and let him concentrate, they were probably all going to be blown to smithereens. He was jumpy enough without the Boomer captain's constant questions.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Paul asked for what had to be the fourth time. "I mean, shouldn't you actually be doing something besides scanning it?"

Tucker lowered the handheld scanner he'd been using on the satellite and faced the Boomer captain, intending to give him a piece of his mind--not only about crowding an engineer at work, but about picking up dangerous pieces of hardware that you didn't know anything about. But the anxious look on the other man's face stopped him.

"Like I told you before," he said as patiently as he could, "we don't know for certain if anything we do to this satellite will work. Getting as much information about it before we start tinkering with it is the safest thing to do. Speaking of which..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a communicator. "I need to let _Enterprise_ know I've got some more data for Commander T'Pol and Lieutenant Reed."

"Do you really think they'll find a way to stop the self-destruct?" Mayweather asked, his gaze going to the satellite.

"It's a little late to be wonderin' about that now, don't you think?" Tucker responded acerbically.

"We can always dump it if we absolutely have to."

To Tucker's ears, the Boomer captain sounded resigned. He'd been so all-fired determined to hang onto the satellite, but maybe he was having second thoughts. "You transmit this data to _Enterprise_ , and maybe it won't come to that," he said and handed over the scanner.

Paul nodded as he took the device and backed a step away to give Tucker some room. About time, thought Tucker as he flipped open his communicator. He contacted Archer and relayed the information that the Boomer ship would be sending the scans he'd just taken. "How are T'Pol and Malcolm doing on figuring out how to stop the self- destruct?"

"Nothing yet," came Archer's reply over the communicator. "What about you?"

"Nothing so far, but I am concerned about what would happen if the satellite's shielding would fully engage while it's in this cargo module. It might take out the bulkheads, along with the cargo in here. I'll work on that." He signed off, but not before Archer informed him that the two ships would soon enter the Ghost Abyss.

Paul was staring apprehensively at the satellite. Apparently he hadn't realized the self-destruct capability of the satellite wasn't the only dangerous thing about it.

Despite his irritation with the man--or maybe because of it--Tucker said, "There are a lot of unknown variables when you come across something like this. Any piece of alien technology can be dangerous. That's why Captain Archer wanted to bring it on board _Enterprise_ , so you wouldn't have to find out the hard way."

Paul gave him a grudging nod. "Yes, but _Horizon_ is still better able to ditch the satellite fast if something goes wrong. Just make sure you're not in here if we have to cut this cargo module free. I've got to get back to the bridge." Holding up the scanner, he added, "I'll transmit this information right away, in case we have any communications malfunctions after we enter the Ghost Abyss."

* * *

The two ships had been in the Ghost Abyss long enough that Archer was becoming jumpy. They'd moved from impulse to warp in order to traverse the Abyss as quickly as possible, but it meant that they could no longer move easily between ships; they'd have to drop out of warp if they needed to exchange personnel. It made him uneasy because Tucker was still on board the _Horizon_. _Enterprise_ had been holding at warp 3 in deference to the _Horizon_ 's slower engines, although it had the positive side effect of permitting more accurate scans of the area.

Archer chafed at the slow pace. If it had been just the Starfleet ship, they would have arrived at the satellite's original location by now.

T'Pol was in the command center, analyzing the latest data scans sent over by Tucker, but Archer had recalled Reed to the bridge. He wanted his tactical officer on hand in case they ran into unexpected company. He almost hoped the _Horizon_ 's sensor ghost would show up. If it was a Romulan ship, he wanted to find out what it was doing here. The combination of a Romulan vessel and a satellite with an unknown purpose was more than enough to make him suspicious.

There was no visible indication on the bridge viewscreen that this area of space was different from any other. He had researched the area after the initial meeting with Paul Mayweather, however, and had found that civilian ships did indeed avoid the region because of the high incidence of malfunctions they experienced, although as far as he could tell, the stories about actual attacks by invisible ships were unsubstantiated by any real evidence. He wondered whether a network of alien satellites could be responsible for those malfunctions--whether the Ghost Abyss was a creation of alien technology. If so, what was to be gained by someone setting up something that hindered traffic? And was the sensor ghost picked up by the _Horizon_ somehow connected to the satellites, or had it just been the Romulans playing their usual hide-and-spy game?

He settled back in his command chair as he thought about the _Horizon_. He could appreciate the hardships of life aboard a Boomer ship, but that was no excuse for Paul Mayweather's actions. Unnecessarily risking a ship and crew was inexcusable on the part of a ship's captain. He hoped the last discussion he'd had with Paul had made clear the hazards inherent in the situation. As it was, the only reason he hadn't insisted that the _Horizon_ jettison the satellite and be done with it was that T'Pol believed there would be a jump in its energy buildup before the self-destruct countdown ended, and that there would be sufficient time to get rid of it before it actually exploded.

He, too, was gambling, and the risk involved made him uneasy. He was counting on having enough warning to distance both ships from the satellite before it self-destructed. But he had one mandate the Boomer captain didn't: he had a sworn duty to protect Earth. If that meant putting his ship in a hazardous situation to obtain new technology to aid in that protection, it was a risk he and his crew would take. As much as he would have liked to do it, though, he couldn't force the Boomer ship to get out of harm's way. He didn't have that authority.

In front of him, Travis Mayweather shifted his attention between the viewscreen and the helm instruments, a rhythm Archer found common to all good pilots. As he studied Mayweather's straight back and stiff shoulders, he knew Mayweather was still upset about the position he'd been put in by his brother. He'd have to tell his helmsman that he appreciated his honesty in the affair. Mayweather's loyalty gratified him at the same time as he wondered whether it might have caused a rift the helmsman's family.

Over at communications, meanwhile, Sato hadn't been able to translate the satellite's whole message but worked on it as she monitored transmission frequencies. Her frustration was evident by her hunched posture. So good was she at translating unknown languages and breaking codes that Archer knew the rest of the crew had become accustomed to her ability and took it for granted. The times she did run into something she couldn't quickly decipher, she felt like she had let him down. When she glanced up from her work, Archer gave her a small half-smile meant to encourage her. That she'd been able to tell the satellite was sending an automated message warning of its own self-destruction was a small miracle in itself, given the limited number of words in the transmission. There was no way he could find fault with what she'd accomplished so far.

He looked down at the comm panel in the arm of his chair. He was tempted to check with T'Pol to see if she'd made any progress, but he knew she'd let him know the moment she discovered anything. His pestering would only be a distraction. He was thinking of contacting Tucker on the _Horizon_ for a progress report when he heard Reed issue an abrupt order to one of his team. He turned his chair to see Reed pushing several buttons and relay keys on his tactical console.

"Malcolm?" he prompted

"I think the _Horizon_ 's sensor ghost has returned, sir," he said cautiously.

"You're not sure?"

"It keeps fading in and out at the extreme limit of our long-range scanners." Reed pushed several more keys on his console and shook his head once. "It's too far away to get any accurate readings."

Archer rose from his chair and took the two steps over to the rail in front of tactical. "Could it be a malfunction?"

Reed lifted his eyes to meet Archer's gaze. "I don't know, sir. I'll begin a diagnostic--"

"Captain! I'm picking up a new transmission," Sato called out from across the bridge, interrupting their conversation.

"From the satellite?" Archer asked.

"No, sir. From a vessel. I'm running the message through the UT." Her hands flew across her console much as a musician would play a piano, each finger unerringly finding the right key.

"The sensor ghost is moving towards us," Reed said. As Archer turned back toward Reed, he wondered briefly whose bright idea it was to put the communications and tactical consoles on opposite sides of the bridge. Over his shoulder, he asked Sato, "Is the transmission coming from the sensor ghost?"

"I don't think so, sir." She adjusted settings on her console and added, "But I can't get a definite fix on it."

"All stop," he ordered. "Contact the _Horizon_. Let them know what's going on."

To her credit, Sato didn't even bat an eye. Busy as she was, she opened a channel, and Archer could hear her relaying the news of the sensor ghost, as well as the new transmission, to the other ship, as _Enterprise_ dropped out of warp. A moment later, _Horizon_ did too.

He stepped over to his command chair and used the comm panel on the armrest to page T'Pol and tell her to come to the bridge. Things were heating up, and he'd need her expertise and unflappable calm at the science station. He turned back to the tactical station. "Malcolm?"

"The sensor ghost still appears to be on an intercept course," he reported.

T'Pol walked onto the bridge and took her seat just as Mayweather called out from the helm. "Captain!"

Archer turned around to see a shimmering on the main viewscreen. He'd seen ships uncloak before, so he wasn't surprised when the shimmering faded away to reveal a ship. "Our sensor ghost?" he asked the bridge crew in general.

"No, sir," responded Reed. "It's still on an approach vector some distance away."

The ship in front of them was small enough that it couldn't possibly carry more than four people. Its sleek design and burnished exterior reminded Archer of some of the sailing yachts he'd seen in his youth in New York before he and his father had moved to the San Francisco area to work on the warp 5 project. His face hardened as he continued to gaze at the ship. It might be small, but that didn't mean it couldn't be dangerous.

From the science console, T'Pol said, "There is no match for the ship in our databases."

Archer glanced at Sato, who was holding the earpiece in place with one hand. He saw her eyes narrow as she listened. A moment later, she said, "The new transmission is coming from that ship. There's a visual with it now." Without being told, she put the communication on the main screen.

The scene shifted from an exterior view of the small spacecraft to that of a cramped bridge. In the center, standing behind a console, an alien was speaking to them. As Sato worked at her console, trying to translate the unknown words coming from the alien's mouth, Archer gazed at the man. He had skin that held a tinge of purple, and his eyebrows angled upward like T'Pol's. Black hair fell to his shoulders. Dark markings were under his chin, but whether they were natural or added by cosmetics, Archer couldn't tell.

"Dacsh maghl," the alien said emphatically, his dark eyes staring intently at them as he spoke.

Archer glanced at Sato, who made a rotating motion with her hand. She needed to hear more of the language. He straightened his shoulders and said, "I'm Captain Jonathan Archer of the Federation starship _Enterprise_. We--"

"Dasch maghl!" the alien interrupted, becoming agitated. "Dasch maghl klin dim idoni!"

"I recognize a word from the satellite's automated message," Sato said excitedly. "A little more and I think I can translate it. Keep him talking."

Archer nodded, acutely aware that they didn't have time to be playing Twenty Questions when a sensor ghost that might be a Romulan ship was closing on their position. "Could you--"

"Dasch maghl!" the alien practically screamed at them, his face taking on a deeper purplish hue. "Lomdo kli beasla cra dinli. What do you not understand about get out of the way?"

Archer caught Sato's triumphant grin as the UT kicked in, but quickly whirled around as Reed announced, "The sensor ghost's configuration is changing--"

"It's a small Romulan vessel, possibly a scout of some type," T'Pol put in from her station. "It's powering weapons."

The alien uttered something monosyllabic that most likely was a curse, judging by the vehemence with which he said it and the UT's inability to translate it, and cut the transmission. The view on the main screen abruptly switched to one showing both the alien's ship and the _Horizon_ and, in the background, the newest arrival. The Romulan craft was bearing down on the Boomer ship, its intent unmistakable.

"Move to intercept," Archer ordered. "Bring weapons on line."

A bolt of incandescent green came from the Romulan vessel, narrowly missing the _Horizon_ as it slowly turned away. The Boomer ship was taking what limited evasive maneuvers it could, given its large, unwieldy size. But the fact that the Romulans were going after the last cargo module led Archer to believe the satellite was its target.

"Target the Romulan and fire when you've got a clear shot," Archer ordered Reed. Moving up next to Mayweather, he said, "Try to keep us between the _Horizon_ and the Romulan."

"Aye, sir," Mayweather said, his hands flying across his controls, "but it's going to be hard. That other ship is in the way."

To Archer's astonishment, the small alien craft had slipped gracefully between the hunter and its prey, taking up the very position he'd ordered Mayweather to take. The tiny alien vessel fired on the Romulan ship, but it didn't seem to have any effect.

"Bring us in above them, then," Archer said tersely.

He didn't know whether the alien was another foe, but right now, it was on their side in the fight against the Romulan scout ship, and he figured that the enemy of his enemy was his friend. The Romulan retaliated with a lance of bright fire of its own. Archer expected the alien to be obliterated, but the energy seemed to wash over the little ship and flow harmlessly aside.

"The _Horizon_ is hailing us, sir!" Sato said.

"Tell them we're busy trying to save their ass and to get the hell out of here as fast as they can!" Archer snapped. "Malcolm, why haven't we fired yet?"

"Obtaining a clear shot now, sir," Reed replied.

 _Enterprise_ sent its own beam of phased energy at the Romulan, but the shot went wide as the Romulan ship abruptly changed course to avoid another shot from the alien vessel. Reed grunted, did something to the controls on his console, and depressed a button. A pair of torpedoes, locked on target, sped away. This time, the Romulan craft took a direct hit. The brightness of the sudden explosion made Archer throw up his arm to shield his eyes, even as the viewscreen cut in automatically to damp it. When he could see the screen again through the dancing spots of light that obscured his vision, pieces of what was left of the Romulan ship were spinning off in all directions.

"The _Horizon_?" he demanded.

T'Pol lifted her eyes from the pop-up scanner at the back of her station, "No damage. The other vessel also appears unharmed."

Archer could hardly believe how lucky they'd been. Both _Enterprise_ and the _Horizon_ had come out of the encounter without a scratch. He leaned against his command chair for a moment as the adrenaline rush from the battle gave way. Now they just had to figure out how this alien who had shown up in the nick of time, deflecting a strike at the Boomer ship, fit into the scheme of things. The least they ought to do was thank the captain. He was about to order Sato to open a channel to the alien vessel when she spoke first.

"Sir?" she said. "The Romulan ship made a transmission just before it was destroyed."

"A distress signal?" Archer ventured.

Sato nodded unhappily. "It was calling for reinforcements."

At this announcement, T'Pol turned to the long-range scanning equipment at her station. Archer took a step in her direction, waiting for what she would find. When she looked up, he could tell it wasn't good news.

"Long-range scanners recorded activity on the far side of the Ghost Abyss before we engaged the Romulan scout ship," she reported.

"What kind of activity?" Archer asked.

"The readings were not clear, but they indicate of a large number of ships," she said. "They disappeared shortly after the Romulan scout ship sent its message."

When she paused, Archer knew he wasn't going to like whatever she was going to say next. It was bad enough that a number of ships that suddenly disappeared from their scanners probably meant they were Romulan ships that had cloaked. What could else could there be?

Looking him straight in the eye, she said, "Before they disappeared, they changed course to head in this direction."


End file.
